1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which utilizes an electroosmotic phenomenon of a fluid ink with respect to a solid state dielectric substance member.
2. Prior Arts
Several proposals have been made by the inventor of the present invention as to the recording methods and apparatuses based on the above-mentioned principle.
One of them is the known coulomb force method, wherein a fluid ink makes an electroosmotic travelling to form an ink protrusion with respect to a dielectric substance substrate responding to signal voltage and this ink protrusion is caused to fly and deposit onto a recording medium by means of coulomb force. Another one is the known direct transfer method, wherein the above-mentioned ink protrusion is directly transferred and deposited onto the recording medium, thereby an ink picture corresponding to signal voltage is recorded and reproduced.
However, these recording methods have problems to be further improved.
That is to say, in the coulomb force method, an apparatus becomes expensive and complicated because of the requirement for high voltage, and in the direct transfer method, since the recording medium is brought in contact directly with a recording head, the recording head wears out or is adhered with dust, resulting in an unstable operation, and also the resolution of recording is liable to deteriorate due to the ink blur, which is a phenomenon that ink spreads in excess on a recording medium.